Boondocks: DBZ Version
by Son Goku and Prince Vegeta
Summary: An AU fic where Goku And Vegeta live with Roshi in the outskirst of Greenflesh as they have crazy hoodrat adventures with crazy and iconic characters


Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball or The Boondocks

Chapter 1: The Garden Party

Characters-

Vegeta-Huey or Riley

Goku-Riley or Huey

Roshi-Granddad

Krillin-Tom

18-Sarah

Shen (Crane Guy from DB)-Stinkmeaner

Gero-Ed Wuncler

17-Ed Wuncler III

16-Rummy

Yamcha-Uncle Ruckus No Relation

Bulma-Jazmine or Cindy

Marron-Jazmine

Chi Chi-Cindy

-Tom

-Sarah

It was a social party filled with rich people, and Vegeta calmly walked up the stairs to make his announcement.

Vegeta yelled, "Attention everyone!"

Everyone stopped talking and turned to face Vegeta.

Vegeta screamed, "Jesus was a Saiyan, Frieza is the devil, and the government is lying about 9/11!"

Everyone paused for a second before losing it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They turned out into full blown riots, carrying fire and pitchforks.

End Dream-

Vegeta was woken up by a smack

"Boy are you having those dreams about making the normals mad again?!" Roshi yelled at him

"Uhhhh...No" Vegeta lied

"I oughta smack you! Now I'm finna do my areobics" Roshi said while walking off

Intro-

I am the stone that the builder refused

I am the visual, the inspiration, that made ladies sing the blues

I am the spark that made your idea bright, same spark that lights the dark So that you can know your left from your right

I am the ballot in the box, the bullet, In the gun the inner glow that let's you know to call your brother son

The story that's just;begun the promised of what's become And I'm a remain a soldier till the war is one

End Intro-

Goku and Vegeta were Saiyans adjusting to the on Earth and town of GreenFlesh with their 'grandfather', Master Roshi.

One day, the town's bankowner, Dr. Gero, visited their house.

Master Roshi, spotted him, put some pants on, and rushed outside to meet him.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Gero, the bank owner of GreenFlesh, and I welcome you and your family to GreenFlesh," Dr. Gero greeted.

Master Roshi shook his hand, "Yes, I'm Master Roshi, and it is a pleasure to meet your rich ass-I mean you,"

Dr. Gero put on a fake grin, "I just like to ask a few questions,"

Master Roshi said, "Go ahead,"

"Are you gay?" Dr. Gero flat out said.

"Of course not!" Master Roshi yelled.

"Do you have a gay lover?" Gero asked once again

"Hell No!...Do I look like one of those purple and white creatures that wear lipstick!" Roshi replied making Gero laugh.

"Do you have any caters?" Dr, Gero asked.

"Uh sure!...Goku get the good cheese!" Roshi yelled.

Meanwhile Vegeta had a BB gun and tried to focus aim on Dr. Gero

"Gahahah Wow Roshi, he really had three eyes?" Gero asked in disbelief

"Yes! And his shoulders were HUGE...I haven't seen him since that altercation at Stall-Mart" Roshi said.

Goku walked up with a plate of those cheap school cheese

"This is fanciest we have, sir" Goku said

Dr. Gero took one look at the cheese, and said, "No thank you, I eat cheese from rich stores,"

Master Roshi slapped Goku in the back of his head, "I'm gonna kill your ass when he leaves!" he threatened.

Goku quickly ran back into the house.

Dr. Gero said, "Anyway, since you are a decent civil man, I'd like to welcome you to my party I having for my grandson, 17, that is coming back from the Iraq war,"

Master Roshi said, "You mean those fancy rich people parties where they be serving bitches on a platter?!"

"Umm...sure," Gero said.

"Of course we'll come!" Master Roshi said, excited.

"Oh yea, make sure nothing...wrong...happens involving your grandsons," Gero said.

"Of course not!" Master Roshi said.

"Good day," Gero said as he walked back into his limo.

Just then, Vegeta shot his BB gun at Gero's limo, causing the window to shatter.

"Vegeta get yo long neck ass over here!" Roshi said pulling out his belt and chasing him

*One ass whooping later*

Goku and Vegeta were sitting on the couch as Roshi looked at them.

"What is wrong with you two?! You almost ruined my chances at having dinner with rich people!" Roshi yelled as the two rubbed they're hinieys after being beaten.

"We don't wanna go!" Vegeta yelled

"You will go and you will act edicate!" Roshi said

"But why do we have to act different...are you ashamed of us?" Goku asked sadly

"VERY!" Roshi said walking out the living room

"..Nice going Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"What did I do?!" Goku yelled.

"If you didn't give that old man that fake ass cheese, we wouldn't be in this situation!" he yelled.

"But you shattered his window," Goku protested.

"For a damn good reason!" Vegeta yelled.

Just then they heard Master Roshi yell, "You two, get your scrawny asses in here and help me with my pants!"

*A few days later*

They arrived late at the party, with Roshi cursing about the police finding weed in his car, and he had to bribe them with his best porn magazines.

"Damn I'm sick of cops all up people buisness every day!" Roshi complained

"You had weed!" Vegeta said angry at Roshi's ignorance

"So! Cops are only around when you don't need them!...When I was getting jumped back in the day like a real OG!" Roshi ranted

"How does that make you an OG?" Vegeta questioned

"I don't know! I've been hearing you young thundercats saying it all week be like,"

Flashback~

Roshi was shopping at Stall * Mart when he bumped into a young man who looked rachet

"Oh hell nah! This old mo'fucker ain't just step on my j's old bitch I will bust a cap in yo ass! This some OG shit right hur!" The boy said

"Octavious what happened?" A second hoodrat said

"This nigga don stepped on my j's Demetrius!" Octavious yelled

"Oh hell nah let's the crew on his ass!" Demetrius said but Roshi was gone when they turned around.

End Flashback-

Vegeta scoffed as Roshi kept on blabbing on.

They got out of the car, and walked up to the gate.

Yamcha, who was guarding the gate, saw Vegeta, Goku, and Roshi and said, "Aw hell naw! We got a code Saiyan!"

"The hell you talkin about?" Master Roshi yelled.

"If you want to enter, you gotta go through the back," Yamcha said.

"We got invited by Dr. Gero!" Roshi yelled.

"Well, I can't tolerate Saiyans trying to fast talk their way in!" Yamcha yelled.

Vegeta scoffed at him

"listen mister please let us in!" Goku pleaded

"Hell no! You baboons!" Yamcha said

"Well I'm Human!" Roshi said while walking through, "Come on boys!" He said

"Oh hel-" Yamcha was cut off by Gero

"Relax Yamcha I invited them" Gero said

Yamcha's eye twitched

"Well come in!" Gero ushered Vegeta and Goku

They walked through that gate, and Vegeta and Yamcha sent a hard glare to each other.

It was a very fancy party full of humans and rich ones.

"I'd like you to meet my grandson, 17," Dr. Gero said.

"'Sup lil homie," 17 said as he shook hands with Goku.

"I heard you've came from the Iraq war.." Roshi said, trying to be civilized.

17 nodded, "Course I did!"

Goku was amazed with 17, and asked, "How was war like?"

"That shit was scary as fuck! I shit my pants!...Do you know how scary shit got to be for you to shit your pants?!" 17 said while everyone crowded around him

Vegeta growled while Goku looked in awe.

"Your cool!" Goku said

"I also have a collection of dangerous weapons...wanna see them" 17 said as Goku's eyes grew wide.

"Of course!" Goku said.

They both left, while Roshi went to get some refreshments.

Vegeta scowled and stopped a man.

"Listen up! Jesus was a Saiyan, Frieza is the devil, and the government is lying about 9/11!" Vegeta yelled.

"You speak so well," the man said as everyone chuckled and clapped for him.

"Why the hell are you laughing?! I'm trying to tell you the truth!" Vegeta yelled.

Everyone just chuckled and clapped again.

Meanwhile, 17 showed Goku his gun collection.

"Check this out.." 17 said as he showed Goku.

"Wow...are those..real?" Goku asked.

"If I got one of these guns, held it up to your head, and shot you, will you die?" 17 asked.

Goku stared an awe at the guns.

17 handed one to Goku.

"Well, go ahead and shoot me!" he yelled.

Meamwhile, Roshi was picking up some food.

"Well, well well, aren't you the lucky Saiyan?!" Yamcha said, right behind him.

Roshi groaned as Yamcha started ranting.

"Matta o fact I made a song" Yamcha drunkily walked towards the stage

"X'cuse me I have a song" he yelled.

Everyone stopped to look at him.

"Ohhhhh don't trust those saiyans over there!, They might look nice but they're a scare.."

Everyone stood, shock as Yamcha sung his Saiyan-racist song and fell over the stage, drunk.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked as he aimed the gun at 17

17 yelled, "Come on you wimp, shoot me already!"

"Fine! Have it your way!" Goku yelled as he shot 17.

The force was so big, that it knocked 17 out of the window and Goku to the wall.

Everyone was silent as 17 recovered from his shot.

"...The fuck ya'll lookin at?!" He said.

Everyone just started clapping at the scene.

After the party-

"I think we made a mistake Kakarot," Vegeta said

"...I shot somebody today!" Goku beamed

Vegeta just sighed

*Maybe this place ain't that bad* Vegeta thought

Roshi saw Gero standing in a balcony

"Listen uh... sorry about my grandson shooting your grandson and all...are you mad?" Roshi apologized

"Even if he's the President...he'll still be a fucking idiot!" Gero said.

Roshi sighed with relief.

"So are we going to have a drink" Gero said handing him a glass

"To cheese!" Gero said

"To cheese!" Roshi repeated

Da da da da da da da da dadada dadadadada daaaaaaaaa dadadadadada daaaaaaaaa

Next Time- The Trial of K Relly


End file.
